theelderscrolls3morrowindfandomcom-20200214-history
Acrobatics
The height and length of jumps are increased as Acrobatics skill increases. The height that a character can fall without taking damage and the steepness of slope that a character can climb without jumping also increase. Areas inaccessible to others can be reached easily by nimble acrobats. Acrobatics increases the directional control of the character while falling. Acrobatics is very easy to level; there are many tricks to speed it up further. The main one is taking falling damage. Eight points out of the 100 needed for the next level can be gotten from each damaging fall; although falling damage itself is relative to the height of the fall, the 'XP' gained is most definitely not. Therefore as required height to take damage also increases with skill, new skillup places should be chosen occasionally. A couple of types of places in particular that stand out are: any tower that teleports the player up a high distance when they click on the trapdoor ceiling, and Silt Strider platforms, especially the rickety wooden ones that have a lot less 'preamble' involved in climbing their stairs. Short-duration Levitation spells are another good combination with falling damage Acrobatics levelling, in a pinch when no other high places are nearby. In Oblivion, jumping so that the character hits the ceiling to make jumps of shorter duration speeds up regular jumps enough to make this one of the faster means, and there is a similar effect in Morrowind, but it is more complex than just shortening the jump; it depends in part on the 'climbing' effect that jumps have in narrow corners, and has not as yet been repeated by the author. Acrobatics is a Favored Skill, required for advancement, to the Imperial Thieves' Guild and Morag Tong joinable factions, and Aundae and Berne Vampire Clans. The NPC factions Cammona Tong (Morrowind Thieves' Guild) and Dark Brotherhood assassins include Acrobatics as one of their favored skills. The vast majority of Acrobatics trainers are also Sneak Trainers, with their final skill often being Light Armor or Hand to Hand. Many are Monks or Agents Race and Standard Class Bonuses Khajiit characters receive a +15 and Bosmer a +5 bonus to Acrobatics skill. Standard Classes Agent, Assassin, Bard, Monk and Thief have Acrobatics as a Major skill. The Barbarian Standard class has Acrobatics as a Minor skill. Choosing Stealth as your Specialisation gains +5 to all associated skills including Acrobatics. Trainers Skill Books Acrobatics Skill Books increase Acrobatics one point when read. This happens automatically when the character picks up a book, unless the inventory is open; open inventory before picking up books to avoid skill gains that are presently unwanted. Skill gains gained with Books and Trainers do not count towards the ten points for a perfect five Attribute gain in some versions of the game. *''Realizations of Acrobacy'' *''A Dance in Fire, Chapter 1'' *''A Dance in Fire, Chapter 4'' *''The Black Arrow, Volume 1'' *''Mystery of Talara, Part 1'' See Also * Fighters' Guild * Mages' Guild Category:Skills